


flower crowns and first dates

by sleepyakaashi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyakaashi/pseuds/sleepyakaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They decide to go on a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower crowns and first dates

**Author's Note:**

> no plot, just fluff. just. fluff. also, no direction because wh?? i s di rect?tion?? the ending is shitty and rushed; i ran out of stamina at the 1k word mark so after that i just wanted to finish it. so i did, very badly. also written on notepad and unbetad;

First dates are always hard- one may even argue that they are the hardest- as they’re all about meeting someone new and getting to know about them. First dates are key to knowing whether you’re compatible or not.

But, what about when it’s your- let’s say, best friend with whom you’re going on a first date with?

You already know almost everything there is to know about them.  Forget whether you’re compatible or not, there’s no one you’re more compatible  _with_.

So, in a sense, it’s ideal.

They decide to go on a picnic.

Kaneki carefully packs the picnic basket and Hide shows up at his doorstep with an armful of sunflowers.

“Why sunflowers?” Kaneki asks, mostly out of curiosity. Sunflowers were big and bright and pretty, but people didn’t usually give them as romantic gifts, right?

“Because sunflowers are like me!” Hide explains, face wide with a grin. “And I’m already yours, so I can’t give you ‘me’ again.”  he adds on, a moment later.

“Hide, it’s only our first date, isn’t that a bit much?” Kaneki says, but smiles nonetheless- he can’t really help it, Hide tends to have that effect on him- as he accepts the flowers.

The boy at his doorstep scrunches up his nose. “First date? I don’t count this as our first date, that’s not fair. What about all of those times we went to the library? Or to Big Girl for burgers, or even all of the times you made me drink coffee at café you go to all the time?” 

Kaneki tucks the helianthus into the side of the picnic basket and steps out the door, locking it behind him. “Well,” he says, turning to face the ready Hide. “we weren’t exactly… I mean, I didn’t know that, we didn’t know that we were…in love… with each…other…” he feels red blossom across the expanse of his cheeks and nose.

Hide just waits for Kaneki to finish, grinning the whole while.

“So it didn’t count!” Kaneki finally finishes, an edge of stern embarrassment creeping into his voice.

“Okay, so dates are only counted after flashy love confessions. Understood.” Hide relents, before linking his arm through his best friend’s and dragging him along to begin their walk towards the park a few streets away.

“It wasn’t  _flashy_.”

“Kaneki, I can  _make_  it flashy  _right now_  if you want.”

“Please don’t.”

(But it’s said with a smile.)

The weather outside is nice, sunny with a cool breeze and white, puffy clouds drifting throughout the sky.

The pair walks slowly, drifting in and out of casual conversation before they reach, intertwined hands lightly swinging in between them.

It’s still a bit early for lunch, so there are a couple of kids running around, tossing a Frisbee around or swinging on the swings. Hide and Kaneki gravitate towards the emptier side of the park; where there are more trees and plain grass than people, before spreading out a picnic blanket and plopping down onto it.

“Ka-ne-ki!” Hide happily says, waiting only a moment before tipping forward and wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s neck and falling onto him, toppling them both.

“Hide!” Kaneki exclaims, because he wasn’t expecting that and this was a public place. Hide leans back and his brows furrow as he looks at the boy beneath him.   
“Whaaat is it, Kaneki,” Hide drawls, before rolling over onto his side and sitting back up.

Kaneki begins to mumble “There are people around…” but it’s clear the sunflower boy is not listening as he shuffles through the contents of the picnic basket eagerly, setting out the boxes that had been so carefully paclked. And if he’s being honest, Kaneki doesn’t really mind. He rolls his eyes before moving forward to help set things up.

The two eat slowly, Hide goading Kaneki into feeding him small bites, with the latter finally relenting, rolling eyes once again.

They slip into easy conversation again, Kaneki yakking about something or the other whilie Hide listens, idly picking through a patch of wild daises and twiddling with them afterwards.

Most would expect the blond to be the more talkative between the both of them, but the truth was that Kaneki talked just as much- even more so, sometimes, but only with Hide.

His words and thoughts were always uncensored, and lacked the polite phrasing and tone that everyone else associated him with.

Kaneki’s just through telling Hide about this nearly intolerable customer from work, one who’d demanded his coffee be remade three times, when Hide goes, “Tada!” and holds up a flower crown of sorts, fixed from the wild daisies.

It’s very loosely made- the flowers aren’t placed evenly, some of the flowers are missing a petal or two, there’s are more knots than necessary- and far from perfect but still just as pretty.

“Hide, that’s incredible!” Kaneki exclaims, before considering something and adding on, “But that means you’ve haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said for the past hour…”

Hide waves him off, “Of course I have been, something about a guy who asked you three times out for coffee, or whatever.”

“That’s not what I sai-”

“Well too bad for him because you’ve got me! And this is for you,” he says, shoving the flower crown at the other boy.

Kaneki decides to let it go, as he does many things, before taking the crown into his hands. “Err, thank you, I’m very flattered. Only what am I supposed to do with it?”

“Wear it of course!” Hide answers, before grabbing it right back and placing it on top of Kaneki’s head. The crown more or less fits, or fits well enough. “Princess Kaneki.” he says proudly.

“Does that make you my prince,” Kaneki asks dryly, but he doesn’t take it off.  
“Yes.” Hide says with all seriousness. “You are my Kenderella, and I am your…”  
The crowned boy waits.

“Can’t figure out a way to combine ‘Prince Charming’ and 'Hide’?”

Hide holds up a finger. “Wait, wait, you gotta give me a moment here. And I am your… Prince…H…”

“Harming?” Kaneki jokes.

“No! Prince Hiding. Yeah, you are my Kenderella and I am your Prince Hiding.”

Kaneki just snorts in response, and reaches for the basket just as Hide flops over, putting his head on the former’s lap and snuggles in comfortably. Kaneki doesn’t object, instead pulls out the sunflowers from the basket and begins to try and weave them into a crown, too.

Time passes and Hide’s long since fallen asleep, with the other boy slowly threading his hands through his hair, combing through the blond hair which is surprisingly soft. The sunflower crown’s been finished, and set off to the side.

The darker haired boy hums quietly as he brushes the hair covering Hide’s forehead aside. He looks even younger like this; mouth opened slightly and maybe even a little bit of drool on the corner of his lip. Kaneki feels his heart twist in endearment, because this adorable fool is  _his._

Hide wakes up not too long later, when small drops of wetness fall on his face.  _Huh?_  he thinks, taking a moment to collect his surroundings. _Tears?_  he wonders in confusion and shock, looking up at the boy in front of him.

He sits up at once, startled. “Kaneki, why are you crying?” Had something happened while he was asleep? “What’s wrong?!" 

Kaneki just blinks back in response, smiling but tears dripping down his face. "I don’t know,” he says. 

“Kaneki! Please don’t cry! If something’s bothering you, tell me what it is!” Hide ducks in, pressing his lips to Kaneki’s. “Please don’t cry,” he says again, wiping the other’s cheeks, holding Kaneki’s face in his hands.

_If this is a dream, please don’t ever let me wake up._

**Author's Note:**

> deSTROY thIS


End file.
